1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel carbapenem derivative having a wide range of antibacterial spectrum, a method for producing the same, an antibacterial agent or a therapeutic agent for sensitive bacteria containing the carbapenem derivative as an effective ingredient, and a method for combating bacteria by utilizing the carbapenem derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various compounds are known as carbapenems, a kind of a .beta.-lactam antibiotic. For example, imipenem, meropenem, the mesylate, and the urea derivatives of a carbapenem as shown below are known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 60-19787 and 60-233076). ##STR3##
E.P.A. No. 30032 discloses a 2-cycloalkylcarbapenem derivative. E.P.A. No. 394991 discloses a carbapenem derivative which has a non-aromatic heterocycle having a nitrogen atom at the 2-position of the carbapenem skeleton. These are carbapenem derivatives having a ring at the 2-position of the carbapenem skeleton.
All of these carbapenem compounds have a wide range of antibacterial spectrum, and are effective against Gram-positive bacteria, Gram-negative bacteria and various kinds of resistant strains.